


my death was fated long ago

by ironbullskadan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, LGBT characters, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironbullskadan/pseuds/ironbullskadan
Summary: A series of oneshots and other things during the events of Thedas/Tamriel as I break the lore with outlandish thoughts and ideas.Enjoy the chaos.
Relationships: Alistair/Cullen Rutherford/Female Surana, Alistair/Female Surana (Dragon Age), Alistair/Morrigan/Warden (Dragon Age), Blackwall | Thom Rainier/Female Surana, Blackwall | Thom Rainier/Female Trevelyan, Cullen Rutherford/Female Surana, Female Cadash/Sera (Dragon Age), Female Cadash/The Iron Bull (Dragon Age), Female Hawke/Isabela/Merrill, Female Surana/Female Cadash, Female Surana/Nonbinary Tabris, OFC(s)/OFC(s), Zevran Arainai/Tabris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. inquisitor, and prisoner still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she ignores the ache in her soul and settles for the mask she crafted to perfection.

"You are what we need, Warden Commander. We need you to take the mantle of Inquisitor."

Silence. The crowd below them smiles up at her, the fabled Hero of Ferelden, and there's hope in their gazes. There's hope and she's terrified. She already saved the world once; why can't it just save itself? Why is it always her?

It's not fair. It's not fair.

Her eyes trail down to one Leta Cadash and for a moment wrath burns in her heart. Tears threaten to make her appear weak and that's something she doesn't want, so she blinks them away hastily. She keeps her face still as stone, and wills away the anger as best she could, before accepting Cassandra's offer with a formal bow.

"Seeker Pentaghast," lips drawn into a pleasant smile, Gale's shimmering violet eyes meet the silver of Cassandra's. "I would be ever delighted to be titled Inquisitor, to serve in the name of Mages everywhere."

Morwen and Leliana peer at one another. Neither of them dare to speak of how Gale's stance faltered for but a moment, or how one tear escaped its prison, or even how Leta flinched from the pure hatred in that once innocent gaze.


	2. at long last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ameridan and telana are reunited.

"Well if there was one thing we needed for our honeymoon, it certainly wasn't venturing through dark caves." Grumbling, Leta kicks aside a few rocks in her way before continuing her walk alongside Gale. "I'm sick of this shit already."

Gale smiles at that, the wedding ring still new and foreign to wear on her finger. It was but a few hours ago when she married Leta and it made her flushed, remembering the process of it. Leta was the one who proposed, courtesy of the Iron Bull and Sera cheering for them in the background. They kissed until their lips felt swollen, then their companions pulled them away to get them properly dressed for the wedding, and kissed again whilst flipping off the Maker and His Bride. It was perfect.

"Patience, my love. We'll be out of here before the sun sets." Leta grins hopefully and subtly taps a finger on Gale's bottom, running ahead so her wife didn't zap her or anything. Instead Gale just chuckles easily, shaking her head.

All matters of chattering are interrupted when a sound, like something unlocking, shakes the entire room they're in. They all glance at each other, unsure if they need to grab their weapons once again, when boulders set themselves like a staircase to a pillar-like stone. Leta didn't hesitate to jump in front of Gale, knowing she couldn't do much if it involved magic but she didn't care. Gale's heart flutters again.

A being of unknown origin awakens, with magic drawn from their person and sapped to another. A dragon is cast overhead of them. Is that what the Jaws of Hakkon sought?

The being lifts their head, to gaze at them all with a curious look in their eye, and Gale is quick to realize who he is. She figures Evarne does too, as she bow at the same time she does. “Inquisitor.”

He analyzes her, eyes dancing around her figure and quickly recognizes a title she carries with her as well. “Inquisitor. Andaran Atish’an. I am glad Drakon’s friendship with our people has remained strong.” A smile crosses his lips, though he gazes longer at Evarne as if trying to solve a puzzle.

Gale pays no attention to it- or perhaps she didn’t notice- but she shakes her head. “It has not. Drakon’s son, Kordillus the Second, destroyed the Dales.” She allows him a moment to take it in, expression hardening once she remembers what happened to the Elven people.

“Drakon’s son...” He murmurs to himself, lowering his head. In shame or self pity, she didn’t know. “How long?”

“You were the last Inquisitor. There has not been another since you disappeared eight hundred years ago.” Cassandra speaks gently, knowing the delicate dance Gale was attempting to lead and following it with her own stumbling feet.

He lifts his head, jaw dropped in shock. “Drakon was my oldest friend. He would have sent someone to find me.”

“He never had the chance. The darkspawn that rose in the Anderfels threatened all of Orlais.” Evarne mutters, a saddened look in her eyes. She couldn’t explain her angst, however. It felt deeply rooted to her being.

Ameridan’s gaze softens at her words, nodding his head in grim understanding. “I see. Telana escaped the battle. Did she... Do the records say what became of her?” He seems frightful to know the truth.

“She returned to the island. From what we can tell, she died trying to reach you through dreams.” Ameridan’s heart breaks hearing that. He blinks away the tears trying to escape.

“I asked her not to. She was one of our stronger mages and the love of my life, but she never...” He sighs deeply, casting weary eyes away from the group in front of him. Then a tone of contempt comes over him. “I never wanted this job. Hunting demons was so much simpler than politics.”

Cassandra brushes off that comment, and the shit-eating grin on Leta’s face as she agrees wholeheartedly. “Inquisitor Ameridan!” She gasps. “How could the leader of the Seekers be a mage?”

His expression becomes something frightening, openly glaring at her words. “Has history forgotten so much?” He snarls, fangs flashing.

“I was not a Seeker myself, as most Inquisitors were. I used my magical gifts in the hunting of demons and maleficarum. Do the Seekers no longer welcome the aid of mages?”

“No. That was forgotten... Among many other things.”

“This is Cassandra Pentaghast,” Gale steps in, a hopeful smile on her lips. “She is a member of the Order of Seekers.”

Cassandra grins at that, bowing at the waist to Ameridan. “I am honoured, Inquisitor.”

Ameridan bows his head at her. “As am I. Your predecessors were good men and women in difficult times. As the Inquisition joined the Chantry, we required a leader who inspired loyalty, not fear.”

He looked to Gale then. “Drakon asked that I lead, to show a united front. I was needed... As I suspect you were needed.”

Gale’s eyes watered, remembering the choices leading up to her role as Inquisitor and Herald of Andraste. “I wasn’t Inquisitor by choice. Whatever my life was before...” Leta bit her lip and clenched her fists tightly, a part of her wanted to drag her wife away and drown her in love but the other part said: let her handle this.

Ameridan gazes upon her in a paternal matter. He speaks firmly but kindly, “take moments of happiness where you find them. The world will take the rest.” Gale nods and fights the wobble in her lip. She didn’t want to be the Warden or the Inquisitor but what other choice did she have?

“The dragon carries the spirit of an Avvar God. I lacked the strength to kill it. My own magic was able to bind us all, locked in time. But when the cultists drew that spirit into another vessel, it disrupted my bindings. It is breaking free.”

Gale smirks now. “I’m already fighting one would-be God. I can make time for a few more.”

Ameridan returns the grin. “Then I leave the world in good hands.”

Evarne sputters, tugging on the shoulder plate of Gale’s armour. “Wait! He need not perish Warden Commander, please!” She gazes at Ameridan with loving eyes. “I remember you now... Our past together. I am- was Telana. You saved my Clan from demons when we were still united with the Avvar.”

He gasps. “No, it cannot be. Resurrection? A trick of the Fade? Is it truly you, my love?” He wants so desperately to move and examine her closely, search her eyes for any signs of dishonesty.

Sobbing openly, Evarne nods at his words. “Yes, yes, it is me! And I can- I can help you now, surely I can!” She turns to Gale once more. “Please Warden Commander, use your spell to change our fates. I am beg of you.”

Gale gulps. “I can’t. I don’t want to. It hurts whenever I use it and-“ Evarne continues tugging on her shoulder plate

“Please! Perhaps the Seekers will continue being a formidable force in the newer vision? Just- please, I already lost him once! I can’t suffer again.”

“And what of Gale? What of her suffering? Have you even considered her warnings beforehand or are you so selfish?” Leta argued, stepping in front of Gale in case Evarne decided to become even more physical.

“I just- I need him. To survive. To win. To tell tales of the old Inquisition’s successes whereas everyone’s forgotten about them here already. It will help,” a tiredness Gale had never seen before crosses Evarne’s eyes. “It will help. I’m sure of it. We will be formidable.”

Gale thinks about it, carefully.

Then she makes her decision.

The scream that escapes her is unmistakeable, her magic swirling around them all as the cave walls begin collapsing on all of them. It’s instant and they didn’t feel a thing.

A year or two before, they barely had allies to assist the new Inquisition. Now, as they march to Val Royeaux, they’re greeted with a wonderful sight. Instead of the Templars abandoning the chantry, it’s the Seekers with the help they need. Lord Seeker Ameridan and Warden Commander Gale share a knowing smile.

“My lady Surana.” He bows at the waist.

“Lord Seeker Ameridan.” She returns the gesture.

“Forgive me, but have you met my wife Evarne? She assists with the Templars and has spoken quite highly of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what if ameridan was lord seeker in modern inquisition times? :0


	3. rise from the ashes (pt i)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the warden commander of ferelden finds herself in a whole new world.

There was darkness all around. The air felt heavy and crushing, alternating but staying the same. It was difficult, but it was what she could see and feel as she slowly recovered.

“W... What?” A mere whisper, but it echoed all the same. She felt confined to that one place, unable to move much of anything except her head and eyes. She felt watched.

Looking up a grotesque set of eyes confirmed her suspicions and fears, forcing her to yell out and jump back from the mysterious being. “What are you?” She demanded, the sudden strength rushing to her in a fleeting moment. She was on her feet in no time, facing the creature with her magic drawn to defend herself.

A deep laugh rumbled all around them, shaking the very foundation of the space around them. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration, ready to send out a few offensive spells until the creature began speaking. “You are not what I was expecting... Hero. In the realm I took you from, you were quite renowned and revered. Warden, was it? And Inquisitor. Two titles, different yet the same, were gifted to you in times of need.”

“What do you want from me? Why am I here?” She questioned, her hands still clenched with violet hues of magic swirling around her. “Explain yourself!”

“It’s simple, really.” It (them?) chuckled, making her all the more furious. “I’ve been watching you closely for years, elf. I’ve watched as you conquered a plague spread by a diseased dragon, then later I watched as you slain a being who sought to become a God. That Mark on your hand...” She looked downwards then, to what it was speaking of. The Anchor. “I want it.”

Startled then, her eyes widened at it. Was she supposed to laugh at a poor attempt at humour or was the creature serious? It chuckled again.

“As I said, it is simple. You are someone I do not yet know, someone who baffles me, and it is infuriating. Maybe I could get to know you if I have your Mark. I will have your secrets, mortal. This I demand from you.” It’s tone was less than mirthful now, darkening the more it spoke and it chilled her deeply.

Then Solas’ words came to mind.

The Anchor will take and take until she has nothing left to give. It’s already begun tearing her arm from her little by little, agony unlike anything she’s ever known now something she’s had to deal with everyday. She feared one day her body will simply cease to exist and she would remain no more.

“Take it then.” She spoke freely. “Take it and leave me be. I never wanted this.”

The Anchor began reacting violently. A scream tore itself from her lungs as she collapsed in a limbless heap. She could feel her life escaping each time it sparked. It was killing her.

The creature began speaking again, but she didn’t pay attention to it. It hurts it hurts it hurts-

The relief was instant. A gasp left her lips as she realized the pain, every inch of it, miraculously vanished. “What...” She murmured, getting back on her feet. “What did you do?”

“I’ve acquired your Mark. Thanks to it I can now peer into your life in the other realm. Thedas, it is named? Something so precious and intimate. All of your memories... Stolen by this orb.” It remarked before a cackle echoed around them. “You are a fool. A selfish, blithering fool. I now hold all the instruments to make you into a Seeker of Apocrypha. But I will not do that. Instead I will let you run around Tamriel in fruitless attempts to regain what you’ve given me. But know this; know that I, Hermaeus Mora, the Daedric Prince of Fate, does not bargain or haggle over knowledge. Like this orb, I will take and take and never give back.”

Black spots began appearing in her vision before it became blurry altogether. She felt herself collapsing once more, but not before one final thought came over her of Alistair and Cullen...

Her head throbs as she awakes, wearily blinking her eyes to clear them of the blurriness still in her vision. She tries to sit up but falls on her back once again. She begins to curse when an unfamiliar sound made its way to her ears.

Footfalls. Unusual steps.

Laying back down again, to try and save face, she keeps her eyes halfway closed when they widen dramatically at the sight that greets her.

Spiders. Large spiders.

They hobble around her, picking apart the goat they most likely killed, and left her alone for the time being. Who knows when they’ll cast their gaze on her? Her breath picks up, beginning to conduct a plan of attack and escape. Though she feels weakened, she refuses to give up without a proper fight.

But before she could put that plan to action, an arrow pierces through the air and plants itself in one of the spiders’ flesh, killing it instantly. All of them now perked up, looking to their companion before a barrage of arrows and magic rained down on all of them. They were all dead when she picks her head back up again.

“Woo! Told you my marksmanship training wasn’t a waste of time.” A deep, husky voice chatters excitedly, getting closer to where she‘s laying. She doesn’t know if she needs to be on the offensive still or not. All in due time...

“Are you alright?” That same voice queries, looking downwards at her with concerned eyes. “Hold on, let me cut you out of there.” They pull a dagger made of ebony from the large, tanned knapsack on their back and set to cutting her loose. “There you go; freed at last.”

They smile easily at her, though she didn’t know if it was genuine. In all honesty, she didn’t care to know either. She’s lost, has no memory of how she ended up here, and just wants to leave!

“Allow me to-“ they barely dodge a lightning bolt spell aimed at them, rolling out of the way so they weren’t struck even more- “introduce myself.” A disgruntled murmur, more out of annoyance than actual irritation, leaves their lips.

She rolls backwards onto her feet, running into the bushes that explodes in colours and made haste faraway from that stranger.

Unexpectedly a flame spell narrowly misses her head and marks itself into the tree in front of her, a shocked yell leaving her as she gasps and falls to her knees.

She turns around and notices the stranger there, with someone else at their back. Probably the person they were speaking with before they came up to her. She sees their companion waggling their fingers, almost tauntingly, with fire dancing along the digits. Oh, so that’s who cast the spell.

“What do you intend to do with me?” Demanding, she stands on her feet to become level with the one who... Saved her. But they were still taller than her. Gods it was intimidating, but she refuses to show fear now.

Her saviour looks surprised at that. “You owe me nothing. I saw you in the middle of the road and decided to help you. Death by spider is not the prettiest way to go...” They cast her body a wandering glance, eyes gazing up and down, and a smirk plays on their lips. “For the prettiest elf I’ve come across yet.”

She sputters. Did strangers flirt with one another so easily in this place? Unknowing of how to respond to that, she says the first thing to come to mind. “Thank you... Your armour is quite pretty too.” It wasn’t a lie, merely an observation. The armour in question was unlike any she had seen, and she wonders who in Thedas could craft such excellency.

Her saviour smiles and laughs at her words. It didn’t sound like taunting laughter. “Yes, thank you. I’ve acquired it not so long ago.” Turning to their companion, they begin speaking amongst themselves. She took this time to look at her surroundings.

It was strange. The terrain was unfamiliar and the creatures even more so. Instead of grassy leaves and warm spring weathers, the colours spewed by nature were crimson, orange, and gold, and far away she could make out snowy mountains. The winds blew down from there, leaving a chill that crept along her spine. Where is she?

“Well, pretty flower, it looks like you’ll be travelling with us for the time being. Only if you’re certain of it, however.” The being gazes at her innocently, leaving a ruby dusting over her cheekbones. They were so... Kind and generous to her. And they most likely know the land better than her, so who is she to deny them?

“Of course I’ll travel with you.” They smile so handsomely at her words, it leaves her flustered. An unusual feeling of guilt passes over her, though she shrugs it away. “Only until I figure out where I’ve come from, though. I... Can’t seem to remember.”

They nod. “Understandable. Before we leave, I’ll lend you some armour and weapons.” They grab their knapsack again, rummaging through it, before pulling out items she’s never seen before. “Robes, boots, elven sword and dagger, and diamond ring and circlet of minor destruction. This should suit your needs well enough.”

They hold their loot out for her to grab, so she does. She thanks them and ducks behind a tree trunk so she could change quickly. When she emerges from said tree trunk, her savior grins at her again and the same feeling from before flutters inside her. Running to catch up, she looks to her other companion beside her.

They look back at her as well. It’s mostly silent until they begin talking. “You don’t look like an average wood elf. What are you? Who are you?”

She frowns, uncomfortable with their line of questioning, and answers as truthfully as she could. “I told you, I can’t seem to remember much of anything. I only know... My name.” A vision of unfamiliar faces crosses her, but it’s brief.

“Oh? I forgot to ask you that. What‘s your name? Mine’s Kassandra, Grumps over here is Teldryn Sero. Usually he doesn’t bother my companions.” He lets out an indignant ‘humph!’ At that.

“It’s nice to meet you both,” she nods. “My name... My name is Gale Surana.”


	4. a night at halamshiral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inquisitor ameridan is invited to halamshiral by empress celene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wholesome inquisitor ameridan au idea i had uwu

Ameridan is... Surprised by the instances leading up to this event, if he's being completely honest with himself. Never had he thought he would be speaking with the higher ruling powers of Thedas again. Just like his old friend Kordillus Drakon I, Empress Celene proved to be a worthy opponent in the royal court of Orlais and moved with cunning intent. It actually intimidated Ameridan quite a bit but he smiles carefully and bows to her as she gazes at him from across the room.

He barely hears the words of his title being called, as he looks around for his Telana, his Evarne. With her silver dress and crystalline cape shimmering down her back and around her, he smiles lovingly. She grins back and waves at him politely, her bear mask covering the entirety of her face save for that of her lips.

He sees the Queen of Ferelden, Gale Surana, move towards him with a fluidity he's not seen possessed by others with so little knowledge of nobility. Her very stance screamed power. She waits for him to bow, whilst she simply nods her head at him.

"Lord Seeker Ameridan," she greets warmly, the Free Marches accent rolling off her tongue in quick succession. "I'm so very glad you've returned to the court, it feels like it's been ages. How is your darling Evarne?"

Ameridan unknowingly relaxes, knowing Gale was someone he was safe around. "She fares well, Your Grace. The College of Enchanters has readily welcomed her under apprenticeship and she's to leave for studying once we return to Skyhold. Now that Corypheus is dealt with, I can't say I'm not going to miss her. She's helped the Inquisition with a lot."

"Do tell! I should think it a blessing for sending her as an advisor for your organization!" At his startle, she laughs openly. "I'm joking!" She continued to giggle behind a gloved hand, the joy she radiates is palpable. "It makes my heart soar to know I've helped you find the love of your life once again, Ameridan."

He sighs and shakes his head, grateful for the kind words but still put off from his jest, though he beams all the same when Evarne approaches them. He welcomes her hugs and kisses as he lavishes her in return. They murmur their greetings in hushed whispers, the Queen rolling her eyes at them. There's no real heat behind the action, however, as Gale smiles and walks away to her husbands King Alistair and Jarl Cullen.

"I missed you." Evarne remarks as she pulls away from her husband's embrace. "It feels like ages have passed since we last spoke."

"Well, actually..." Ameridan laughs as his wife hits him for an attempt at their history together, nuzzling his nose to hers. "I've missed you as well, vhenan. Come, let us dance." He guides her to the dance floor, knowing she loves the beat and rhyme of the music they played in Orlais. He hadn't spent all those sleepless nights practicing the steps, after all.

Together they dance, from dusk until dawn, and they are the very last ones to leave the room. Hand in hand, they travel to their room that the Empress gave to them and settled in for the night.

"I love you." Ameridan kisses each finger of both hands belonging to his Light.

"I love you too." Giggling, Evarne gently pecks her husband's forehead.


	5. falling rose petals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he wasn’t born a man, but he is a man. he’s gale surana’s man.

When the self loathing doesn’t burn as bright as the taint in his blood, he arises.

He quips and laughs and snap back, to the companions who deserve to see the fragments of his being, and sometimes he thinks it could be a self mechanism of a sort. He doesn’t think it helps, truthfully. He just wants the loathing to go away and ignores the feeling as much as he can, visibly exhausted when he turns in for the night.

Every night he remembers Duncan’s words: “you’re not my son, but you are my son.” And it cracks him open. It’s a reminder that he’s not Duncan’s by blood, but Duncan fully accepted who he is. He accepted him and still cherished him as a son. And now he’s dead. He denies Wynne’s concerns when she asks him if it was him she heard sobbing.

Bantering with Zevran and Morrigan never failed to distract him. He ignores their inquisitive staring when they’re particularly stumped as to why he’s silent and covering his chest as much as possible, though he wears heavy armour it’s like he wants to disappear into his own skin. It’s just one night, he sighs, one night and it feels worse than before. He clenches his legs shut too, determined not to think about what didn’t dangle from there. Maker, why did it feel like he was suffocating?

During the bad days, his mind turns to Surana. Gale is so beautiful all the time, never ashamed of the body she was born with. She’s powerful in her own way... Far more than he’ll ever be. Yet she treats him fairly and normally.

She’s kind and sweet and magnificent and Maker, he didn’t deserve her. He was terrified when he handed her the rose, wanted to run away, but she kept him grounded with her pretty violet eyes. She quips at him, something about falling rose petals, and it makes him laugh. Then she says, “for every little sin you think you’ve committed, I cherish this rose for recognizing your purity.”

Not a few days later he has his first kiss with her, but before he asks her if he’s fooling himself (he doesn’t tell her why). She smiles and places her hands on her hips, replying “I don’t know. It’s too soon to say.” In a bold move, he moves closely and cups her chin gently, placing a shy and soft kiss on her lips that she fully reciprocates. They hold each other, tenderly and strongly, and almost melt together before they pull away.

When he asks her if she enjoyed it, she laughs softly and says yes. Then she’s his, as he is hers. She’s his anchor in the darkness, a balm to the scars he hides inside his own body. She’s everything sweet and comforting and he loves her for that, he thanks the Maker for her.

He’s nervous when he asks if they could make love that one night. He’d be completely at her mercy. She’s going to see the breasts and cunny he hides, the very cause of the self loathing he carries. She’s hesitant, her own insecurities are bared to him. He laughs gently and assures her “especially because of that” when she states her non-human qualities. He’s quick to affirm his love for her, dammit she didn’t deserve to feel so lowly about herself.

Then she says yes.

So when they’re sitting there, across from each other, and she smiles at him, he breaths and removes the tunic. She sees the breast band and he chokes on the first broken sob, grabbing his shirt when she grabs his hand. Through the tears he blinks at her, he doesn’t see the desire blooming in her eyes. “Show me more.” It’s a breathless whisper, but he gasps and obeys.

He slips off his breeches and undergarments and awaits her command. Nibbling on the inside of his cheek, he tenses as she coos and thumbs down the side of his kneecap. “I’m going to make love to my man. I love you so much Alistair.” He tears up again as she begins kissing him and rubbing his little nub — no, it’s his cock she reassures — and he’s never known pleasure like this. He lays down at her behest and braces himself for the euphoria she’s about to give him. She makes sure he cries out at all appropriate times.

They’re both teary-eyed when they finish together, collapsing against each other. “My handsome man.” She whispers fervently and kisses him just as passionately. “I love you so much. You’re my eternity.”

“I love you too.” And he does. He doubts he’ll ever stop loving her too. He falls asleep with a smile on his face.

The self loathing fades away as the days pass. He’s a man. He’s Gale Surana’s man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comfort trans alistair fic for me uwu honestly this is me (as a trans person) and i just rly needed something to get this out - what better way than writing this for alistair dragonage? also added my oc for Reasons


	6. war of hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the night had just begun.

It was dark in the ballroom, alit only by the lanterns hanging off the walls. The shadows danced as the people, of power or nobility, gathered around the dance floor. It was there the Inquisitor was introduced: Rain Lavellan. She radiated power and elegance, leaving the Orlesians in awe.

She bowed slightly, Empress Celene responding in kind. They shared the same polite smiles before backing off completely, but they knew better: the night had just begun.

The Warden-Commander of Ferelden, Gale Surana, stood off to the side waiting for her. With a warm grin, she met her halfway and spoke. "Inquisitor Lavellan, I've been waiting for you."

Like a boulder being lifted off her shoulders, Rain relaxed considerably and beamed at the other elven woman. She bowed her head in greeting, a simple yet friendly gesture. Any other would have to bow low at the waist for the Commander. "Likewise, my friend."

"Accompany me to the palace garden? We have much to discuss."

Rain followed Gale in stride, their sleek dresses swishing with every step they took. Unwanted gazes trailed after them but they paid no mind, instead speaking lightly upon themselves as they walked. Eventually they were far enough away from any people that their facades could easily drop. Gale began firstly.

"My agents aren't finding anything. We have a few suspects but none of them are much to be concerned about. I have a bad feeling about all this." Rain nodded, fingers twitching in an unconscious attempt to control the anxious beating of her heart.

Her hair must have lit aflame just a bit for Gale to take notice. "It's going to be alright. Josie and Leliana are doing their best to... Control the situation. Orsino and Hawen are assisting them."

Rain sensed Gale's hand, thanks to her magic, and felt the woman patting her elbow gently. It was a bit awkward, with the Commander knowing better than to suddenly envelope the Inquisitor in a hug, but there was good intentions under that tapping. She smiled and relaxed a bit.

"Hopefully they'll be able to find Corypheus' agent sooner rather than later. I feel so useless just standing around here, letting our spies handle the dirty work." Rain adjusted the silver fox mask on her face.

Gale hummed, remembering something. "How is Ameridan, by the by? I haven't heard from him in a while." At the flush on Rain's face, she continued. "We might be here for a while, why not spend the night dancing away?"

With that Gale walked away, leaving Rain to consider her choices (which, frankly, she didn't have a lot of). Should she seek out Ameridan? Wouldn't he be busy? Fighting with herself for a bit, she didn't realize the bell was ringing until the very last chime.

"Oh Creators," she muttered, running to the ballroom. "I'm going to be late!"

She made it just in time, looking poised and ready as if she wasn't just huffing and cursing her dress on the way there. Her eyes gazed down at the dance floor, only to have them animatedly widen at an unexpected sight: Gale was leading Grand Duchess Florianne in a dance. They both looked powerful, ethereal even, and held the eye of everyone there. Rain was so busy looking at them she didn't notice Ameridan approaching her until the very last second.

Her breath hitched at the way he brushed his hand against her lower back, giving her reassurance. Flashing a toothy grin, she greeted him quietly. "Ma vhenan, it's so good to see you." She wrapped an arm around him tightly, as he did with her.

"Likewise. I've missed you dearly." He kissed her on the cheek, dimples on display as she laughed lightly. "Josephine wouldn't give me the time of day. Said it would be inappropriate if I sought you out so early into the night."

"It's not as if our romance is a secret but I do understand where she's coming from." At his pout, she laughed again. "I was going to come find you as well, ma vhenan. I've missed you terribly." She pecked his forehead, intwining her fingers with his.

"Warden-Commander Gale looks like she has this covered. Come, let's dance in the palace garden." With her taking his offered hand, he lead them both out of the grand hall and outside again. Smiling gently at her, he moved gracefully and had her in his arms. "You have no idea how boring Orsino and Hawen are; parroting the same words back to the nobles who spoke to them. It was maddening."

Rain giggled, still flushed and wrapped her arms around his nape. "I think it's quite nice of them; they're not worried about Orlesian politics but they do know the situation at hand is serious. We chose our accompanying party well enough." She gasped when he twirled her, only to catch her again and lead them with the beat from inside the ballroom.

"True but there's only so much I can take before Orsino repeats how much he loves his children, or how foolish Hawen thought it was of Gale to accept Florianne's invitation. Alas," his feet stuttered once she took control of their waltz. "I'm here with you now. That's all that matters."

"Is it, Inquisitor Ameridan? Perhaps time will tell. After all, there is the matter of finding out who Corypheus' agent is." They both stood still, the tension between them thickening considerably.

With every second passing by, Rain's heart skipped a beat. Ameridan was such a fascinating man, a true gentleman at heart and it made her swoon every time. She couldn't believe her luck. This was truly happening.

She felt his hands untie the strands belonging to the mask, letting it fall to their feet. "Rain Lavellan..." He muttered, sounding so close yet not close enough. She wanted to... She wanted to...

Their lips were so close to touching when screams erupted from behind them. They both whipped around to the scene when Blackwall came charging out.

"Florianne assassinated Empress Celene! Hurry, we have to catch her before she escapes!"

A determined look crossed Rain's face. The romantic moment may have been ruined but once they return to Skyhold, Ameridan will be getting a thousand or more kisses from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY KLOE !! i’m sorry if i didn’t land rain’s personality or anything of her down but there you go!!! <3


End file.
